


Trust Me...Trust Us

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Sweet Magnus, Torture, bamf Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A demon attacks Alec's mind and Magnus hadn't felt this helpless in centuries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreamRose169](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamRose169/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! This was a prompt given by CreamRose169. She wanted to see some kidnapped Alec and Magnus taking care of him later. It will be two chapter fic. I hope it came out right. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus eagerly stepped inside his loft closing the portal behind. He was so excited to see his boyfriend Alexander was going to be back from hunt after three days. He missed him so much and wanted to be in his arms again. Magnus looked around the hall but didn't see his lover. He then walked towards their bedroom thinking Alec might be taking a shower "Alexander?" 

Magnus was dissapointed when he couldn't find Alec anywhere. Thinking he might be at the institute, Magnus decided to wait. After an hour, the warlock decided to call Alec when he heard frantic knocks at his door "Magnus! Open up!"

Magnus clicked his fngers and the door flew open "What are you two doing here?" he asked when Jace and Izzy stormed inside his loft

"Where is Alec? Is he alright?" Jace's eyes were wide with worry which made Magnus look at him confusingly "Alexander is not with me"

"What?"

"I thought he's at the institute"

Izzy shook her head "No Magnus. He said he was going back to loft. But now Jace can feel something is wrong and he's not picking up our calls. This was five hours back" 

"What?" 

"I can feel too much pressure on the bond"

Magnus swallowed thickly in fear. He hoped what he was thinking was not true "Can you ....I mean you can still feel him right?"

Jace placed his hand over his bond "I can feel he's alive but..." 

"But what?" Magnus narrowed his eyes

"It's like Alec's in pain..confused maybe..I don't know. We should hurry up"

Izzy tried calling Alec again and pressed the red button "It's still unreachable" her frustrated voice only heightened their worry "Magnus please do something" 

Magnus nodded and quickly brought Alec's shirt from their bedroom "I can trace Alexander through his shirt" he then closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Seconds later the warlock opened his eyes with a frown "I found him. Let's go" he swirled his fingers and opened a portal

 

 

 

Alec's head pounded when he cracked his eyes open. A bile threatened to rise in his throat and he swallowed hard. Faint light spilled over the floor as he felt the ropes binding his hands behind his back and legs tied just securely. He groaned as his head rolled against the wall he was forced to sit. The shadowhunter didn't know how long it had been in this cold and dirty place but every second seemed like an year. Last thing he remembered was walking towards Magnus's loft. He had just reached down his building when he felt a sharp prick on his neck. It was only matter of seconds before his world turned black

"Wakey Wakey shadowhuter" a voice pulled Alec out of his thoughts. He blinked to clear his vision and saw a man with robes was standing a feet away from him. He glared at the man "Who are you? What do you want?" 

The man smiled which shot fear in Alec's heart "How about everything....your life to start with" 

"What do you mean? Let me go! You have no idea whom are you messing with" Alec tried not to show fear but when the man's smile broadened, he wished Magnus or Jace would find him soon. The man slowly walked towards Alec and took hold of his jaw "I know your warlock boyfriend will find you and to be honest, I want him to find you because this will be a surprise gift from me to him" 

Alec was confused. He didn't get a chance to ask what the man meant by his words as the punches rained on his stomach and chest. The room filled with his painful screams and grunts. A vicious kick to the side of his head and Alec lost conscious second time in the night. 

 

 

Magnus was ready with his magic as soon as he stepped out of the portal where Alec was kept hidden. Jace and Izzy followed him with their blades out. The place was huge and dark. What alerted them the most was the deafening silence and hoped they weren't too late. 

Magnus searched through the darkness being careful for any sudden attacks. At the end of the large room they saw a figure lay on the floor. Magnus quickened his steps and gasped when he saw the figure belonged to the man he loved the most in the world "Alexander!" 

"I found him!" Magnus called out to the siblings who ran towards him. Jace waa shocked to see his brother all bruised and bloodied. Izzy couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes "Alec" 

Magnus knelt down next to Alec and clicked his fingers to remove the ropes on him. He caught his lover in his arms before he could slip to his side. Magnus cupped Alec's face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "Darling I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine" 

Jace pulled out his steel and activated healing rune on Alec. Magnus too used his magic and healed Alec's visible bruises. His eyes shone with tears when Alec whimpered in his unconscious state "It's okay" he said softly and ran his hand on Alec's hair

"We should take him back to infirmary" Izzy looked around "It's too risky to stay here" 

Magnus nodded "I think Alexander would feel better if he wakes up in our home" he waved his hand to open a portal. Jace picked up his parabatai in his arms and walked through the portal. He laid Alec on the bed who still hadn't stirred a bit. Anger flared in his chest "When I find out who hurt Alec, I'm going to make him pay" 

Magnus sat down next to Alec and took his hand in his "I'm glad we found him in time"

"When will he wake up" Izzy asked looking at her brother. Magnus gave a small smile "We've healed his injuries. He should wake up soon" 

TWO HOURS LATER

"Why isn't he waking up?" Jace's voice was laced with worry 

"Something is wrong" Magnus swirled his hands around Alec's prone form. It had been more than two hours yet Alec hadn't woken up yet. No matter how hard he tried to use his magic, Alec remained unconscious "Alexander is healed. He should've woken up by now" 

"Your magic can't detect anything?" 

Magnus shook his head "I don't think anything is physically wrong with him" 

Izzy thought for a moment "Don't you think everything was way too easy" 

"What do you mean?"

"Alec's kidnapping...you finding him so easily...no one was there when we rescued him...like it was all a part of a plan" said Izzy "We should...."

Suddenly Jace gasped and doubled over placing a hand over his parabatai bond

"Jace!" Izzy called out and ran to her brother "What's wrong?" Jace scrunched his face in pain but managed to rasp out "Al..Alec!" 

Before Magnus could understand what was going on Alec's agonized scream filled the loft as he bolted upright with wide eyes. His eyes flickered first on his brother then sister and finally setting on Magnus. He gave a hard push to Magnus's shoulders and yelled "Get away from me!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. This chapter got long so I added another one. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Get away from me!" 

Magnus was shocked on seeing Alec's behaviour. His pupils were wide, vacant and there was so much pain in them. Maybe Alec thought he was still with his captors. Magnus tried to reach out with his hand "Alexander it's me. I'm just..." 

Alec took a strangled breath and harshly slapped away Magnus's hand, body trembling with unknown fear "No...I don't know you.. What is this pla...aaahh!" he yelled clutching his head with both hands 

"Alec!" Izzy ran to his side "What's wrong?" Alec flinched away from her and gritted through his teeth "Stop! Why are you hurting me! Make it stop!" 

"Alec we are not hurting you" Izzy looked at Magnus who was equally clueless "Alexander please calm down my love" 

"What's happening to him?" Jace panted "Why is he in so much pain?" his eyes widened when Alec started to thrash in bed followed by gut wrenching scream. His back arched, hands fisting the sheets below. Alec's face was covered in sweat as he gasped for air. In his painful state he rolled to his side almost falling off the bed. Magnus caught Alec by his waist before he could fall "Hold him!"

Jace forced Alec back to bed through his struggles and yells. Izzy caught her brother's legs to keep him in place "Alec calm down!" The more they tried to hold him down, the more Alec got agitated and kept thrashing to get free

"Magnus do something!" Izzy raised her voice unable to see her brother in pain

Magnus clicked his fingers and Alec went limp but was still whimpering and mumbling incoherent words that broke Magnus's heart into millions pieces "I'm so sorry Alexander"

"Why isn't he recognising any of us" asked Izzy

"I can feel he's scared and not just scared...terrified. Like he's living his worst nightmare" Jace looked at his brother "What's wrong with him?" 

"I don't know" Magnus straightened himself "I'm going to use my magic again and try to find out what's causing him to behave like this" he swirled his hands and pushed blue orbs into Alec's body 

After several seconds Magnus pulled back with a frown "I can't find anything. Alexander is all healed. He should be alright" it killed him to see Alec groan even in his unconscious state. It reminded him the time when Alec was stuck in his mind when he was trying to find Jace. He so badly wanted to take the pain away but Magnus didn't know what to do. Izzy perked up as a thought crossed her mind "We have to find out who kidnapped Alec. Maybe he did something to him that's unknown to your magic" 

Jace nodded "You're right Izzy. I can go..." Magnus shook his head "You two stay here with Alexander. I can trace his kidnapper much quicker"

"Go" Izzy nodded "And please come soon" 

"I will. Take care of him" Magnus kissed Alec on his forehead and opened a portal. Jace held his hand in his "It's okay Alec. Everything is going to be alright"

OTHER SIDE

Magnus reached back to the place where they found Alec. He carefully searched the area in hopes to find any trail of Alec's kidnapper. When the warlock couldn't find anything, he swirled his hands in the air to summon his magic around the place. Magnus concentrated for few seconds before he pulled back narrowing his eyes "You're going to pay for what you did to Alexander" 

MAGNUS'S LOFT

"He's waking up again Jace. What are we going to do?" Izzy clapped her quivering hands to her mouth when she saw Alec's eyes were cracking open. Jace squeezed a little harder "We have to keep him calm until Magnus arriv..." 

Alec snapped his eyes open and sprang off the bed knocking Izzy on the floor. Jace leaped to grab his brother by his waist "Alec stop! What are you doing?" 

Alec struggled against Jace's tight hold. His eyes unfocused and wide "Let me go! Please....I can't..." he again clutched his head. His attempts to escape were on vain as Jace and Izzy held him tightly "Where's Magnus? I don't think we'll be able to hold him longer" 

Suddenly purple smoke formed in the middle of the room and Jace sighed in relief "Magnus is here" he saw the warlock step holding a man by his collar. Magnus dragged the man inside and threw him on the floor "Fix him Domez!" he yelled in fury pointing at a writhing Alec

Domez brushed off his clothes and got up from the floor with cunning smile "He's still alive?" he mocked looking at Alec "Thought the shadowhunter would be dead by now" 

Jace frowned placing a protective hand on Alec's shoulder "Who is he Magnus?" 

"I'll tell you later. Right now Alexander needs to be treated. I know you did something to him" Magnus spat with hatred "Tell me what did you do or reverse whatever absurd spell you have enchanted on him"

Alec screamed shutting his eyes close

Domez's grin widened "Give it up Bane. You can't save him" Magnus raised his hands and pinned the man to the nearest wall. He twisted his fingers "You'll tell me or I know some very old torture spells that will take centuries for you to get rid off" 

Domez hissed at Magnus's magic "You...don't scare me Bane. Consider this as my...special gift to..." his words were cut off when Magnus blasted a red smoke on him "I can't kill you but I can will burn your insides and you'll feel the pain for eternity" 

Domez gasped as Magnus's powerful magic started tearing his muscles. He tried to take Magnus's magic but was slowly failing. The pain was getting unbearable so the man shrieked out "No! St..Stop!" 

"Then tell me!" 

Alec gasped as another painful scream tore from his mouth. Izzy's eyes prickled with tears "Magnus he's getting worse!" 

Magnus pushed his energy harder and Domez clenched his teeth "Please...I'll tell you...stop your magic Bane" Magnus pulled his magic back and the man slumped down on the floor panting heavily. He then grabbed his collar "Speak!"

"There's a chip at the back of his head that is sending sound waves through his brains which will trigger pain and hallucinations. If you don't remove it, he will soon suffer a brain hemmorage" 

Magnus immediately raised his hand to remove the chip with his magic

"No Wait! If you use magic on him it will only make it worse. I've used a mundane chip. Your magic will only hurt him more"

"What should I do then?"

"I've laced it with my spell. After I remove my magic...you'll have to remove it by yourself...I mean pull it out"

Magnus saw red. Already Alec was in immense pain and now he had to remove the chip manually. How much more pain his lover have to endure "You're going to pay for this. Remove your spell!" Domez raised his hand and clicked his fingers "It's done" Magnus blasted another red globe of smoke on Domez who went flying across the room and lost conscious

Magnus turned around to go near Alec and saw Jace and Izzy were already trying to turn Alec's head who wouldn't stop thrashing. Tears were running down his cheeks and now was whimpering quietly, pain getting too much for him to handle 

Magnus ran towards the bed and hovered over Alec. He cupped his cheeks wiping tears with his thumb "It's gonna be alright Alexander. I promise" Alec partially opened his glassy eyes letting out a whimper. Magnus gave a small smile "I love you so much darling" he clicked his fingers and a pair of tweezers appeared on the bed. Magnus then pressed a soft kiss on Alec's lips before gathering him in his arms and carefully holding his head in place "Do it Jace. I'll hold him" 

Izzy passed the tweezers to Jace. He gingerly ran a hand behind Alec's head who's hands were fisted at the back of Magnus's shirt. Jace saw a small swelled up skin on Alec's upper neck and started digging the tweezer inside. Magnus tried to provide some comfort through his words when Alec cried out in pain "Hang on Alexander. Few more seconds" 

"Did you find it?" asked Izzy anxiously. Jace concentrate hard "Hold him still Magnus. I might hurt him" Magnus held Alec tightly to his chest as tears welled up in his eyes "Listen to my voice Alexander. Be strong love. I'm right here"

"Got it!" Jace annoouced and slowly pulled out the chip holding it high in the air. Alec breathed out in relief and exhaustion. He closed his eyes and went limp in Magnus's hold who used his magic to heal the wound and then slowly laid him back on bed. Izzy hovered over the pair "Is he alright?"

"We'll have to wait and see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuge heartelt THANKS to all my awesome readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. Thanks to CreamRose169 for this prompt. On with the next and last chapter which is more like an epilouge. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It had been more than three hours of wait for Magnus. He continued to pace around their bedroom eyes fixed on his sleeping lover. He had send Jace and Izzy to take care of the warlock who dared to hurt his Alec. Magnus felt a deep guilt settle inside him. Alec was in pain because of him. Domez went after Alec because he wanted to take revenge on him. His heart clenched painfully everytime he remembered Alec's frightened face 

Tears pricked in Magnus's eyes. A constant fear bubbled in his chest. What if Alec was still suffering. What if he wakes up and doesn't recognise him again. What if he....loses him forever. Magnus sucked in a hard breath and rushed towards the love of his life. He cupped Alec's face "Come back to me Alexander. Please don't leave me" 

Another hour passed before Magnus heard a soft moan. His face lit up with hope when Alec fluttered his eyelids. He so badly wanted to take him in his arms and never let go. Alec's eyes still looked a bit glassy and exhausted and Magnus got worried for a second, hoping Alec wouldn't panic again 

Alec blinked couple of times taking in his surroundings but then screwed his face as pain shot at the back of his head. He turned his head and saw a figure sitting next to him "Magnus" his voice barely a whisper 

Magnus smiled broadly at the sound of his name that worked straight through his chest as relief flooded in an instant. He had never been so grateful in centuries. Hearing his name from Alec's mouth was like music to him to his ears "Alexander" he slowly approached him as if afraid Alec would snap any second. He lifted his hand to stroke his thumb over Alec's cheek in a gentle caress, a shaky breath escaping him "I thought I... lost you today" 

Alec hurriedly got up and this action made Magnus jerk away from him. It was an instinct reaction from the warlock but it shocked Alec to core "Magnus? What are you doing?" 

Magnus smiled shaking his head "Nothing. How are you feeling now?" Alec stared at Magnus for several seconds "Why did you flinch away from me?" 

"I didn't....Alexander I was just..." Magnus stuttered. He regretted his action on seeing the hurt look on Alec's face "Please listen to me"

Alec froze as he now remembered what happened last few hours. He had yelled and blamed Magnus for his pain. Tears shone in his eyes as he remembered how Magnus was trying to calm him down and he kept blaming him. That's why Magnus flinched away from him. What had he done? Did Magnus actually think he was going to hurt him. Alec backed away from his lover "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'll leave.." 

Magnus frowned and quickly seized Alec's wrist "Alexander where are you going?" 

"Let go Magnus. I don't deserve you" 

Magnus kept a tight hold on Alec's wrist "Don't deserve me? Where in the world did you get this absurd idea? If anyone should be sorry it should be me" 

"You?" 

Magnus nodded "You were targeted by Domez because he wanted to take revenge on me. He was holding a grudge against me for almost fifty years" 

Alec stared at Magnus

Magnus let go of Alec's wrist and pulled him back by his shoulders "I'm sorry Alexander. You have no idea how much it hurt to see you in pain. Every scream that tore from your mouth was like a stab to my heart. You didn't recognise anyone Jace Izzy and...me. Nothing was working on you, not even my magic or your stele. I've never felt this helpless in my life before. If anything would have happened to you...." his voice trailed off with tears shining in his eyes

"You're not afraid of me?" Alec asked in small voice. Magnus answered with a kiss on his lips "I could never be afraid of you my love. I just thought maybe you were still under the influence of that chip"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you"

"Always remember this Alexander I'll love you with all my heart and soul"

Alec's shoulders sagged in relief and he threw himself on Magnus who hugged him tightly "I love you so much Magnus" 

"I love you too. I'm sor.."

"You don't need to say sorry. I'm glad it's all over now"

 

"Alec?" 

Alec and Magnus pulled back and saw Jace and Izzy standing at the door "Are you okay?" asked Jace and received a nod from his brother "I'm good" 

Izzy ran towards Alec and hugged him tightly "We were so scared Alec. We thought..." Alec smiled "I'm fine Iz" he looked at Jace "I'm sorry for the trouble" 

Jace crossed the distance and gave a hug to his brother "It's not your fault Alec. We've taken care of Domez" 

"What did you do with him?" asked Alec

"Let's say he's never going to cause trouble again" Izzy smriked and Magnus was proud of the girl. He smiled seeing the happy reunion "I think Alexander should take a day off"

"I'm fine"

"Magnus is right" said Jace "You've been through a lot. Take rest for a day" 

"But.."

"Do we need to tie you down" Izzy crossed her arms and got a glare from her brother. Magnus sat down next to his almost pouting boyfriend "There's no need. I'll take good care of him"

The siblings said their goodbyes and headed back to institute. Alec laid back on the bed with Magnus falling into place beside him, tugging his shadowhuter into his arms possessively. Alec nuzzled closer towards Magnus. He closed his eyes lettingout out a tired sigh "I love you"

For the first time in two days Magnus was able to smile again. His Alec was back with him in his arms and the world will be dammed if anyone ever thought of hurting him again. Magnus placed a soft kiss on his Alec's jaw "I love you Alexander" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
